


wake up, sleepyhead!

by maeshmolowas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, based on a vine, fuck ao3 posting things on here sucks, i guess?, juban are just vine references, kinda a crackfic, this was written in one sitting at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas
Summary: An attempt to wake up the two high school delinquents of Mankai goes very, very wrong.Or: Juban as That One Vine (y'know, that one vine.)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	wake up, sleepyhead!

**Author's Note:**

> this was written all in one sitting at like 1am, it's not edited at all and probably Not That Good, but i thought the idea was funny so everyone else gets to see it too.
> 
> thanks to the mankai loves you group chat on twitter for kinda-sorta helping not lose my mind over writing this <3 love you guys
> 
> and thanks to my partner for also at least making an attempt to help me even though i am very stupid and did not understand what you were trying to tell me <3
> 
> \--
> 
> follow me on twitter @mafuyamaz!

Mankai Company’s dorms are never, ever peaceful. Something is always happening, whether it’s a group event, or someone off doing their own thing. Breakfast is an exception, where it’s calm and relaxing, just for a bit. People are just too tired to cause mayhem just after they’ve woken up. Izumi thinks of it as a blessing, to have one part of her day where she doesn’t have to deal with rowdy boys making a mess of everything, in one way or another.

Breakfast today is especially quiet, however. Juza and Banri have yet to come to eat, being the only ones who have yet to do so. People have come and gone from the kitchen and dining room, leaving only Izumi, Sakyo, and Taichi sitting at the table. Taichi’s rambling on about who knows what, and Izumi nods along to signal that she’s listening to him. Sakyo’s still eating, occasionally making comments about whatever it is Taichi is saying.

When there’s a break in Taichi’s ranting, Izumi speaks up. “Hey, Taichi, will you go check on Juza and Banri and see if you can get them up for breakfast? The food will get cold if they don’t hurry up.”

“Sure!” Taichi nods way too enthusiastically for it being earlier than noon, and stands up from his seat. It’s a leisurely little walk over to Juza and Banri’s room, since it’s still on the first floor. Taichi’s never been the kind to care about manners and etiquette, so he opens the door to their room without knocking first. He sees that Juza is in bed still, and decides it would be absolutely hilarious if he tries to scare Juza awake.

Taichi comes up to the bed, before yelling, “Wake up sleepyhead!” as loudly as he possibly can at Juza. Juza doesn’t stir, but someone else does.

From behind Juza, a very messy looking Banri sits up. He’s naked— at least, not wearing a shirt, but Taichi seriously doubts he’s wearing anything else— and there are various marks and bruises littering his neck, chest, and arms. It doesn’t take much thinking for Taichi to figure out what exactly the situation here is.

“Oi, what’s your problem? Let us sleep,” Banri groans before laying back down and tugging the blankets back over him and Juza.

…And then he sits up a moment later, face as red as a tomato. He stares at Taichi, and Taichi can’t do much else but stare back at Banri, clearly shocked.

“Taichi—” Banri begins to say, but he barely gets his name out before Taichi bolts out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He can just barely hear Taichi yelling, “Director, Director!” in the distance, and groans loudly.

Meanwhile, Izumi jumps up from where she’s sitting and runs in the direction of her name being called, bumping into the very frantic looking Taichi. “Taichi? What’s wrong? Is someone hurt?”

“J-Juza, and Banri,” Taichi begins to speak, stumbling over his words, “They— They—”

Izumi places her hands on Taichi’s shoulders, attempting to calm him down. “Taichi, I can barely understand you. What’s wrong with Banri and Juza? Did they fight again? Are they hurt?” She asks, trying her best to keep her cool. By now, Taichi’s yelling has attracted the attention of other people in the dorm. This includes Sakyo, who comes to stand beside Izumi.

“Nanao, what happened?” Sakyo asks firmly.

“They’re… They’re… They did  _ it _ !” Taichi says.

Sakyo and Izumi exchange glances, clearly confused by what Taichi is saying.  _ What did they do? _

“Did what?” Izumi asks.

“They… Director, they  _ fucked _ !” Taichi all but screams at them, burying his face in his hands afterwards.

“Language, Taichi!” Izumi scolds gently, but she doesn’t go into it any further. She’s more concerned about the absolutely  _ seething  _ Sakyo that’s walking down the hall, heading straight for Banri and Juza’s room. She walks after him, leaving a flustered Taichi and many questioning troupe mates behind.

Sakyo knocks before opening the door, catching Banri and Juza in the process of tugging on shirts. At least they’re both wearing pants now. Sakyo still sees the various hickeys and bruises all over  _ both  _ of them, and sighs.

“Hyodo, Settsu. We need to talk,” Sakyo says. “I assume you both understand why?” He’s clearly fuming, but Izumi has a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in a silent plea of  _ please calm the fuck down _ . Sakyo relaxes a tiny, tiny bit.

“Yeah, yeah,” Banri sighs. He’s still fixing his shirt, pulling it down so it’s not wrinkling up around his waist. He doesn’t look flustered at all, just annoyed. Juza is silent from beside him, staring down at the floor. It’s obvious how embarrassed he is, if his awkward stance and red face are anything to go by.

“Um,” Izumi speaks up, rubbing at the back of her neck, “Did you at least use protection? And lube?”

Banri groans, and Juza shrinks into himself even more. Today’s going to be a long day for both of them.


End file.
